


dream to me now

by silvergalaxy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalaxy/pseuds/silvergalaxy
Summary: If Jace’s smile is the sunrise, than his eyes are the sea, washing over Simon in waves, making it hard for him to breathe.





	dream to me now

**Author's Note:**

> sleepy boyfriends = my kryptonite.
> 
> title is from blue rodeo's "lost together", which is the soundtrack to this lil fic.
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Simon groans, the piercing sound of his alarm clock breaking the quiet of the morning. Jace is lying on his stomach beside him, an arm thrown lazily across Simon’s bare back, warmth radiating from his sleeping body. Simon reaches blindly to switch the alarm off, before shoving his face back into the soft material of his blue pillowcase. There’s a stream of light sneaking through a crack in the curtains, making Jace’s hair light up gold in the soft morning glow.

He has to get up, Simon knows that, but he doubts another five minutes in bed will hurt. His class isn’t for another hour yet, and he’s gotten up much later than this before and still made it there on time, so he pushes his worries aside in favour of staying a little longer with his comfortable boyfriend.

Jace made the two hour drive outside of the city to visit Simon at his university for the long weekend, and he plans on driving back home this evening after one last dinner with Simon at their new favourite restaurant. It was a burger joint, but it tasted good and it was cheap, so they considered it to be a two way win. The very thought of Jace and his reckless driving brings a grimace to Simon’s face, but Jace had very solemnly promised to be careful and to call him when he returned to Brooklyn.

Simon can feel a sneeze coming on, and turns his head into the crook of his elbow. He sneezes loudly, always has, and it’s something Jace never fails to laugh at. Except apparently now, because sneezes that wake you up are not exactly amusing, at least that’s what Jace grumbles when he opens his eyes.

“You’re so loud, Jesus Christ, Simon,” he says.

“You know it,” Simon replies happily. Jace huffs, but Simon can see the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Jace shifts slightly, so his back is to Simon, and Simon takes the chance to lean in and gently trace patterns with his lips across the back of Jace’s strong shoulders. Jace hums contentedly, letting Simon continue his way from shoulder to shoulder and across the nape of his neck, shivering occasionally and pushing back into Simon’s tender touch. 

“Feels nice,” he tells Simon, his voice syrupy with sleep, and Simon smiles.

“I was hoping it would,” Simon replies with a small laugh, and kisses Jace’s left shoulder twice more before propping himself up against the rickety headboard of his dorm bed. “Too bad you’ve got to leave today,” Simon adds all of a sudden. “I won’t be able to focus in class.”

“Perfect,” Jace replies, causing Simon’s eyebrows to raise in question. “You might as well hang out here all day with me if you’re not gonna learn anything,” he explains, turning so that his head is resting in Simon’s lap. For Jace, this is a clear indication that he wants Simon to play with his hair - something he’d never ask for out loud but trusts that Simon knows him well enough to understand what he wants. 

“Very logical,” Simon snorts, but dutifully runs his fingers across Jace’s scalp, massaging small circles through his thick blond hair.

“I thought so as well,” Jace hums in content, his eyes fluttering closed as he nuzzles into Simon’s chest.

Simon giggles into the top of Jace’s head, his fingers crawling down to trace the outlines of Jace’s shoulder tattoos. “I guess I could stay,” he murmurs, looking down to see Jace’s face break out into a jubilant grin.

“You are such a pushover,” Jace pokes at him, his long fingers ghosting over the soft curves of Simon’s waist, his touch encouraging goose bumps to pop up over Simon’s skin.

“And you’re an idiot. What else is new?” Simon jokes, pushing Jace back and flopping into his lap, his hands winding around Jace’s neck. He smiles bashfully down at him, his eyes twinkling with joy. 

“Ah, he’s got jokes!” Jace laughs, his fingers deftly flying to the curve of Simon’s waist, digging in and making Simon squirm, causing the blanket covering their bottom halves to slip down, leaving them exposed to the chilly morning breeze from the open window.

“I thought I told you to close that last night,” Simon grumbles as he stares at Jace accusingly. 

“Did you?” Jace says with his practiced _I’m So Innocent_ smile. 

“Yeah, I did, and if you didn’t snore so loudly maybe you would’ve heard me,” Simon banters back. 

“I do not snore,” Jace gasps overdramatically now. “You take that back, Si.”

Simon simply shakes his head, a look of triumph in his eyes. Jace’s own eyes narrow and he promptly resumes tickling Simon’s sides with fervour. 

“Noooo,” Simon protests half heartedly. He hates to be tickled, but he loves having Jace’s hands on him even more. Giggling, he buries his face into the side of Jace’s neck, inhaling his familiar scent and shrieking in surprise when Jace’s fingers come around to the front of his stomach, before coming to a sudden stop. 

Simon retracts himself from his hiding spot, looking up to check and see what made Jace pause his tickle attack. Jace’s eyes are trained intently on Simon’s face, bright and open and lovely. His lips are parted slightly, and Simon feels his own gaze linger on their soft pink lines, and thinks about how much he wants to kiss Jace right now. Jace’s hands are still on him, unmoving and warm, steady where Simon’s stomach is still shaking from laughter. 

“Why’d you stop?” He whispers, barely loud enough to be heard. 

Jace blinks, the corners of his mouth rising slowly as his face slowly begins to light up in a smile. It’s like a sunrise, Simon thinks dumbly, only more beautiful, and all it’s his.

“Because,” Jace’s voice is just as low as Simon’s, and his gaze is unfaltering. If Jace’s smile is the sunrise, than his eyes are the sea, washing over Simon in waves, making it hard for him to breathe. Simon’s heart weeps in adoration. 

Before Simon has the chance to say something too ridiculous or sappy, Jace’s mouth is on his, his lips gentle and soft and everything that Simon loves. Simon’s hands creep up, cradling Jace’s neck, his thumbs sweeping over the curve of his jaw. 

Jace kisses the way he does everything else – with passion, with fire, with confidence. He makes Simon feel treasured and loved. He makes Simon _melt_. 

When they kiss, Simon feels like they’re two jagged puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly, and every other cliché in the book. 

As they pull apart, the loss of Jace’s lips on his is an ache, but his hands offer endless caresses that leave Simon content in his arms. 

“I guess that’s a good reason,” Simon breathes, smiling softly down at his sleep rumpled boyfriend, admiring the shimmer of his eyelashes in the morning light, the way the sun’s rays dance through the blinds and decorate Jace’s body with the aura of dawn.

“I thought you’d approve,” Jace returns his smile, and Simon lets himself relax in the warmth of his favourite sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr @softsimon!!!!


End file.
